zenologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Creyo
Summary Creyo, born under the name Tego Riman on 1888 A.D., was a male Zenolian who was infamous for the talent of Cryokinesis and the sinful ways he used it. Cryokinesis was a power like telekinetic abilities, in which the wielder could manipulate cold temperatures and/or draw heat away from an object, causing its temperature to drop rapidly. Early Life While first learning the talent, Creyo tested his ability on warm yet lesser objects. He found the rare power interesting thence becoming a daily practitoner. The achievement of Cryokinesis took several years of practice and training; training not just physically but mentally. Later on, the hard work paid off and he considered himself a master of the power. Taking on an Apprentice Being that Lord Creyo was the first known in records for the unnatural, uncommon ability of Cryokinesis just years before his death, it made him a dangerous man. Months after his mastery he made a trustworthy friend of Abella Niex, a young woman thought to have Cryokinetic powers. Creyo trained her to use telekinesis and when she was granted mastery Creyo tried to teach her Cryokinesis. Months upon months of overwhelming practice and Abella still couldn't achieve the slightest technique. When Lord Creyo finally realized Abella lacked the ability, he showed her what Cryokinesis felt like when used on her. She died, becoming a frozen corpse almost stone-like. Creyo then removed the evidence, transforming her corpse into water. Meeting Risha While Lord Creyo lived in the shadows of Zeno, known only as a secret or a myth among its citizens, he slowly became mad and killed Zenolians just for practice. He killed every apprentice he trained, With everyone he met lacking the power he had, deep down inside beyond his empty cage for two hearts, he felt alone. Creyo then met Risha, the beautiful daughter of a Zenolian emissary. He became attracted to her and she to him. He told her everything about him; she learned of his power, who he trained, who he killed, and even what his real name was. Likewise, Risha told him her darkest secrets. With Risha's help, Creyo got off the streets and found a household to live in. He became friends with her family, nearly an adopted member. Risha and Creyo were best friends quickly falling in love. It only took a few more days for them to become lovers. Premonition On 2118 A.D. Krissik, a governor who was granted permission to have a personal army, became persuaded by Risha's tricky seduction and hired Creyo to be his first hand adviser. He was a wealthy man with a clever girlfriend, Creyo knew destiny and fate would be crashing in on the next wave. The idea of a brilliant plan came to him in a dream while he slept in his personal quarters with his newly wedded wife. In his dream he used Cryokinesis to drain the heat out of Earth's sun: Solaris. When he woke up he wrote down everything he remembered. His dream was only a theory, really. He didn't know if killing a star by himself was possible. Risha awoke to the sight of Creyo writing in his journal. She was curious so she questioned his actions. Creyo told her his dream and with each detail she became fascinated with the theory. They both agreed to try the idea deciding the theory came more from a premonition than a dream. But inside, Lord Creyo began to question himself if it was okay to do this. There were thousand if suns he could test on but he chose Solaris in particular, and what do Zenolians care more for than their own planet? The answer was Earth. What happens if you actually freeze Earth's sun? These questions ran through his head before he fell to sleep again. He proceeded with the plan anyway. Making Plans Soon after the dream he had, Risha and Creyo both began making rough-draft plans. Each plan seemed good at the time but there was always a slip, a mistake so the two would have to go over it again and change a few things. It took them a week to perfect the plan, and when the plan was full and no longer needed going over it seemed nothing could stop Creyo and Risha from reaching Solaris. What they hadn't known was that Risha's father, the emissary, was stopping for a visit and happened to be eaves dropping outside of their room. The emissary warned Zenolian King Renald X. Ion at once. The King, still surprised at the fact that Creyo had Cryokinetic powers, knew he wouldn't be able to achieve freezing Solaris. The Z-Templars, however, wouldn't stand to let him try and begged to defend the star. Renald X. Ion, not one to say no the 'Templars, let them do as the wanted. Taking Action Within a few hours of traveling, Risha and Creyo was at Governor Krissik's office. An octagon office, there were gaurds on each side of the room. Both were granted permission to enter because of their ranks in the Zeno-Ion Imperial Order. Risha remained by the entrance while Creyo edged ever closer to Krissik's desk on the opposite side of the office. Krissik shook Creyo's cold pale hand and greeted him, Creyo returned the greeting. He then looked Krissik dead in the eye, staring with not even as much as a blink. Risha watched from behind, at the entrance with keen ears. Then Creyo sternly said two words: "Shoot one." With Creyo's words it was her cue to shoot one of the guards. The guard fell to her knees with a shot in the heart, and to make sure she died, Risha shot her in her other heart. The other guards were fast but Risha was faster, the guards drew their guns, some aiming at Creyo, others aiming at his companion. And while they did that Risha drew her other gun and aimed at Krissik. Krissik, who was never violent (ironic considering he has his own personal army), and never a fighter, knew what was happening and looked directly at Creyo but when he spoke he was directing to his guards. He told them not to shoot. Creyo smirked, then looked around the room, hands in the air almost shrug-like victoriously. He turned back to the governor and then said: "I want your army, your warship, every soldier, every weapon, every single soul. If I do not get what I want I will kill your guards then kill you." Krissik was scared but he had not the slightest idea what Creyo would do with his army, he could kill countless lifes. Krissik said no. And with that, Creyo threw his hands into the air, closed his eyes and each guard began to have a spam attack. He wasn't exactly drawing the heat out of their bodies but moving the body heat to their heads. This caused a stir. Risha shot some in their feet and hands, for pleasure. Then Creyo finished them off by turning them into stone. The bodies then became liquid water and started to lift into in the air. All the water formed into a large and transparent ball. "Want some water, Krissik?," said Creyo before the ball crashed into his face and threw him out of his chair. The governor got back up, wiping his face away. He was teary eyed but he did not shed tears. Creyo told him to give him permission to take over his army. Finally Krissik said yes, and called the high general stating that Creyo was now in command. With those words, Creyo walked off but decided to turn back around. He killed Krissik. Confronting the Z-Templars Aboard the Drone Nest ''Lord Creyo renamed battle codes to his own idea. For example, Code Crey was a code that granted authorization to all of Krissik's fleet. He was officially in control of the army, an army he claimed for himself. The fleet consisted of one flagship, six warships, and had many smaller ships. Nearing the star Solaris Creyo noticed a small group of ships defending the sun. It was the Z-Templars, the elites. Almost immediately, high command of the 'Templars came through from a comm channel warning Creyo of his arrest. He was then told to yield or be destroyed. Creyo refused. Just seconds after his refusal, boarding parties came rushing to the flagship: ''Drone Nest. Creyo issued defense and was able to defend the flagship for quite a while. Creyo gave permission for two warships to attack the fleet orbiting Solaris, being that he was still holding ground. Once the warships reached its destination though, it only took five minutes at the most for one to be destroyed and the other to nearly crash into the sun. When the Templars attacking his flagship were wiped out, Creyo moved his army to the fleet orbiting the sun. Now the plan was taking fold. Theory and Death Creyo knew his fleet could only defend him from the Z-Templars for only a little while so he decided to get to work as much as possible. He gave Risha a goodbye kiss in case something gone wrong. Risha warned him of the possibilites of a failed theory but Creyo only shook off the suggestions, he had to do what he was going to do. He felt it was his time to stand up even if it meant failing. Creyo was then in the hangar facing Solaris, his hands open and foward. And as he walked closer to the end of the hangar he could hear the sounds of many explosions. Small fighters zooming back and forth as far as Creyo could see. Every once and a while a small tremmor would shake Creyo nearly off his feet but he kept moving foward, either to death or a theory proven right. Either way though, he'd die. Z-Templars would get to him if he failed. Finally he was at the end, his face just inches of touching the hangar's screened entrance. Eyes closed, he found himself praying for forgivness for the lives he took and the billions of lives he could possibly take if his theory is proven right. The effect of a frozen Solaris would mean death for Humans and Martians alike. Earth and Mars both would find itself in an eternal ice age. He opened his eyes to begin. But his senses told him he had a visitor. It was Risha. He told her to leave, find an escape pod and when Risha wouldn't yield he warned her that she would probably die if she did not find a way to escape. Finally she left, tears in her eyes, and a quivering mouth that would not let out a cry. Finally he would do what he had to, any distractions would result in death by his power. He spread his hands out almost as if he was trying to grasp the whole of Solaris. He began. He felt the preasure, the heat that began to fill him as he tried to absorb it. He didn't yield. He pressed on, and masssive flares began to spur out as if the sun was trying to fight him, that was a good sign he supposed, he thought it was working. But could one actually have so much power? The ability to destroy entire stars, leaving them for ice, was that possible for one man alone to do? He felt radiation, the stinging of it, the ringing of it in his ears. He didn't yield. And for a few moments he thought he saw something begin to happen, like all the other times he turned his prey to frozen stone-like corpses. He thought he saw Solaris begin to freeze. A fraction of it was turning a lighter yellow. Then the pain began to take fold. He had absorbed so much heat already, anymore heat and he'd explode. Maybe the warship would blow up from the inside with him. He didn't yield. Instead he screamed. He screamed in agonizing pain, it was too much for him to handle. He looked at his hands and little holes were boiling upon his wrists and palms, thought he still tried. As helpless as he was and as ignorant as Creyo was he wanted to die trying to test a theory. He knew he would fail but the universe would do better without him. He knew and because he knew, he didn't stop. His insides were melting, and his blood was boiling. Heat and acid blood, not a good idea. His eye sight became all red, or perhaps it was green, he couldn't tell anymore. He screamed out his last screams, and thought his last thought: Cryokinesis is a curse. ''He exploded into a ball of flames which started a chain reaction to the engines, leaving nothing but fire in the warship. Creyo exploded and the ''Drone Fist exploded with him. He was dead. Legacy Rumors of Creyo's survival persisted for the next two centuries, and "The Mark of Creyo" eventually became a legend. A month after his death, Creyo was placed in official records for Cryokinetic users. Also after his death Zenolian enforcement went on a hunt in search for other potential Cryokinetic users. Personality and Traits Born under the name Tego Riman, Creyo was a mentally challenged Zenolian who often had a hard time understanding simple concepts. He was easily able to manipulate others by threat and did not hesitate to kill those who stood in his way, which had brought about the death of Abella Niex and countless others. He proclaimed himself a "Lord" after mastering the art of Cryokinesis. His madness began when he became homeless and had no where to live. Once meeting Risha though, his madness was seemingly put on hold and began to take the role of a Governor's first hand adviser while secretly finding apprentices to teach. His premonition gave him the idea that it was his destiny to test his failed theory and so he did what ever it took to be able to do so which resulted in the death of Governor Krissik. In the end he realized his wrong doings and allowed himself to die of over exposure to heat. Powers and Abilities Lord Creyo exhibited powerful Cryokinetic powers that he could use on other beings. With Cryokinesis he was able to test abilities he thought impossible. After failing to teach Abella Niex what he later thought only he possessed, he killed her by drawing all the heat from her thence leaving her for a frozen "stone-like" corpse. He was also able to remove the evidence by allowing the corpse to transform into liquid water. He hardly ever used telekinesis and never used weapons. Category:Persons of Note Category:Mortal Category:Zenolians